narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Otmin
Otmin was a huge male Minotaur who lived in Narnia before and during the Winter Revolution, and was the general of the White Witch's Army. He was undoubtedly the leader of all the other Minotaurs, and was a skilled tactician, a fierce warrior, and a brutal and loyal follower of the White Witch. Biography Jadis The first record of Otmin's actions was at the White Witch's camp, drawing up battle plans with Jadis, just before the rescue of Edmund Pevensie. He was also part of Jadis' escort to her parley with Aslan, although he did not take part in the discussion. When Peter threatened her, though, after she demanded Edmund's life as per the law of The Deep Magic, he was quick to defend her by taking up his battle-axe against him. Sacrifice When Aslan sacrificed himself to save Edmund, Otmin was among the crowd at the Stone Table awaiting him. He knocked the Lion down with his battle-axe, after looking at Jadis for permission, and then watched as he was tortured and humiliated before his death. After Jadis killed him, she ordered Otmin to go prepare his troops for battle, which he eagerly did so with a battle-cry. The First Battle of Beruna After everything was made ready, and both armies were in place at the start of the First Battle at Beruna, Otmin was there at the head of the Witch's army. He roared and swung his battle-axe, signalling the army to go charge forth. When the Witch came forward in her chariot, he was seen standing by her side, waiting for her orders. Jadis ordered Otmin not to leave any survivors, and the latter obliged, relaying this command to his fellow soldiers before leading the first wave of her army charging into battle. Shortly afterwards, Otmin alone noticed the Gryphons hovering in the air, getting ready to drop rocks down upon them. He shouted out a warning to his fellow warriors, signalling to the Black Dwarves to shoot their arrows. Otmin was able to avoid the heavy rocks, and continued charging into battle, killing several Centaurs along the way, slicing their feet and sending them tumbling to the ground. thumb|250px|Otmin's last stand. Later, he attempted to kill Oreius, the Centaur general of Aslan's Army, who had begun charging at the White Witch in an effort to save Peter Pevensie. Both warriors charged bravely and fiercely at each other, with Otmin snarling viciously at his opponent as he brandished his weapon. Oreius collided with the Minotaur, though Otmin was able to hang on to the centaur's side, even as he continued running. Even when Orieus deliberately knocked himself against a rock in an attempt to knock the Minotaur off of him, Otmin still managed to hang on, snarling and growling at his enemy as they ran through the battlefield together. In the end, Oreius stabbed him in his exposed back with both of his two one-handed swords while he was still galloping, and the Minotaur fell dead with the Centaur's swords still stuck in his back as he was left on the grassy ground. Description and Equipment thumb|left|Otmin's axe. Otmin was a huge Minotaur, much larger and more powerfully built than other Minotaurs, which is no doubt why he was their leader. His fur and skin were a dark black in colour, while his horns were a typical bone colour, with metal tips included at the end of each of them, no doubt to make them extra sharp, thus making them extra dangerous in battle. He also wore lots of armour, and fought with a large two-headed battle-axe, which he usually carried by hand, and a huge falcion that he usually carried on his back. thumb|right|Otmin's swords. It is interesting to note that while Otmin's front is heavily armoured, his backside is left free of it, which is true to Minotaur tradition. Minotaurs never wore armour over their backs, as this would imply that they would even think of retreating, which is shameful to their warrior culture. Behind the Scenes * Otmin was played by Shane Rangi in the [[The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie)|Disney and Walden media film of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe]]. * Otmin is never named in dialogue, and is only addressed as "General”. He is, however, named in the credits, and in promotional material. *In the video game, Otmin is the boss of the Battle of Beruna Level. Appearances *''The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' *''The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' (Video Game) de:Otmin Category:Characters Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Minotaurs Category:Villians Category:Characters of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Category:Deceased characters